A nightmare dressed like a daydream
by Miliune
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une seule règle pour les hommes que Draco ramène chez lui: Ne jamais rester chez Draco Malfoy au delà de 9h du matin. Evidemment cette règle ne s'applique pas à l'homme de sa vie...enfin normalement. HP/DM. Sous-entendus sexuels, quelques injures :o ne soyez pas choqué.


**Disclaimer :** j.k Rowling.

C'est du **DRARRY** avec plein de sous entendus-sexuels. Langage un peu…un tout petit peu ordurier.

Homophobes et petits cœurs mignons palpitant passé votre chemin.

* * *

 _OooooO_

 **POV Draco**

 _Mmh douce odeur de café, oreiller moelleux, draps chaud…attendez quoi ? Douce odeur de café ? Chez moi ? A moins d'avoir un corps astral hautement efficace, je ne vois aucun moyen pour que quelqu'un fasse du café chez moi._

 _Respire Draco, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir déjà ? Boite de nuit. Alcool. Et sexe. Merdeeuhh. Crétin de blond peroxydé ! T'as ramené un idiot qui n'a même pas était capable de suivre la première règle : Personne ne reste chez Draco Malfoy au-delà de 9h du matin._

 _Pas de panique quelle heure est-il ? 9h12 ! Sérieusement ?! Okay, levons nous et allons dire avec amabilité, au coup du soir, qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu._

 _Je peux lui dire à poil ? Mauvaise idée, beau comme je suis il serait capable de me sauter dessus. Moi par contre je serais d'accord pour me sauter dessus. Regardez moi ça, un vrai visage d'ange, la perfection en chair et en os. Bien Draco pas plus de dix minutes devant le miroir le matin, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras pas._

 _Bon tant pis. N'importe quel futal fera l'affaire, tu vas juste virer quelqu'un de chez toi. Pas besoin d'être en Westwood pour ça._

 _Faites que ça soit juste Pansy, pitié petit papa noël !_

 _Echec critique. Retraite stratégique. Ce n'est pas Pansy. Je retourne dans la chambre et je prie de nouveau pour que mon portable y soit. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi maigre, et ses cheveux blond…atroce. J'ai fais le fond des tiroirs ou quoi ? Je me suis habitué à mieux que ça._

 _Yes portable trouvé. Petit texto de sauvetage. Petite Pansy de noël vient à mon secours. Elle devrait être debout, où, avec un peu de chance elle n'a pas dormit de la nuit à cause du tapage nocturne. Si je suis encore doué. Mais vue ce que j'ai ramené à la maison, j'ai des doutes sur mes récentes capacités. Draco si tu retournes en boite ce soir tu as intérêt à lever la crème de la crème. L'apollon du monde moderne, l'adonis suprême. Le must du must des mâles alpha qui gémira comme une pucelle quand tu le sauteras. Voilà, ce soir tu rattrapes l'échec d'hier soir._

 _Bon elle fout quoi Pansy sérieusement. Je ne vais pas rester enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que ce type se lasse. Oh non je vais mourir ici ! Adieu monde cruel. Draco Malfoy à bien profiter de toi et des hommes que tu as mis sur son chemin, maintenant il va mourir sur sa moquette en poil d'Ankara perse, ce qui ne veut strictement rien dire mais ça sonné bien. Bon étudions mes options en toute sérénité. Je ne suis pas une mauviette, je peux lui dire moi-même, qu'il faut qu'il bouge. Mais juste au cas où, je vais encore attendre un peu._

\- Draco bébé ? Tu es réveillé, je me suis permis de nous faire du café.

 _O rage, O désespoir, O monde cruel ! Au moins il à la décence de ne pas ouvrir la porte et de me l'apporter au lit. Là j'aurais fais une syncope. Bon je me laisse mourir ici, je simule une crise cardiaque. Ça peut arriver à un jeune de 27 ans ? Une crise cardiaque ? Que ferait Barney Stinson….Pourquoi je me suis arrêté à la saison une moi !?_

\- Ah merci beaucoup, j'arrive.

 _Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne ferait pas ça. Bon porte tes « corones » Draco, c'est toi l'homme de la situation._

 _Non mais regardez-le, buvant son café dans MA tasse favorite ! Et il est fier de lui avec son sourire colgate. C'est obligé qu'il se soit fait refaire les dents, elles sont trop blanches. Attendez c'est censé être un mannequin ça ! Alors moi je suis Dieu dans ce cas là. Bon voyons si ça vaut la peine de faire un effort, goutons ce café._

 _Beurk ! Je passe. No way. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi. J'ai pourtant les meilleurs grains de café du monde. De quelle façon peut-on rater un café avec une matière première aussi exceptionnelle !_

\- Ecoutes…euh…

 _Mince c'est quoi son prénom...Eugéne, Eric…Albert. Charles…Thomas Jefferson ?_

 _Pourquoi il sourit toujours, il me torture. Il sait que je ne sais pas et il me torture. Quel enflure, irrespectueux en plus._

\- C'était vraiment sympa hier soir mais je suis quelqu'un de vraiment très occupé et…

 _C'était un bruit de clés ça ?! Oui !_

\- Draco mon poussin ! Pfiou ce voyage aux Maldives c'était vraiment l'éclate c'est dommage que…C'est qui lui ?

\- Draco, c'est qui elle ?

\- Comment ça c'est qui elle ?! Qu'est ce que toi tu fous chez moi et pourquoi tu bois dans MA tasse favorite !

 _Bravo Pansy ! Que dieu bénisse les femmes !_

\- Draco ?!

\- Tu parles à mon mari là !? Draco qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Tu es marié !?

\- Ah oui ? Oui, j'ai du oublier de le mentionner. Sans rancune ? Ma femme et moi avons plein de chose à nous dire !

\- C'est une blague !? T'es une enflure !

 _Allez hop direction la sortie. Prends tes affaires et tire-toi._

\- Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu vas voir c'est très facile pour sortir.

 _Pas la peine de me fusiller du regard. Si j'avais du mourir à chaque fois qu'on me regardait comme ça, le croque mort en bas de chez moi serait multimillionnaires._

 _Pfiou, heureusement que Pansy est ma voisine et plus grande amie. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle. Je serais probablement en couple, à mourir d'ennui, balloté de brunch en brunch. Regardez là verser le café immonde dans l'évier et ranger ma tasse. Si je n'étais pas gay je l'aurai épousé à coup sûr. Oh Pansy si seulement tu avais une queue._

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Draco et non je ne changerais pas de sexe pour tes beaux yeux. Malgré tout l'amour que je te porte.

 _Vous voyez elle est parfaite._

\- C'est vraiment dommage parce que si tu le voulais bien, je serais capable de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Sexuellement parlant j'entends.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois ta voisine. Tu étais à cours d'excuse ? Ou tu n'avais aucune envie de te fatiguer ?

\- D'habitude je les préviens la veille mais j'ai dû trop boire. Si on sort ce soir, soit un ange, surveille ma consommation.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à les emmener chez toi si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste ? La prochaine fois va chez eux.

\- Pour me retrouver dans des draps que je ne connais pas ! Et prendre le risque de me faire séquestrer ? Et on en parle du chemin du retour après une nuit blanche, dans le froid ou sous la pluie. Non merci.

\- Tu veux ressortir ce soir ?

\- J'y peux rien, quand je stresse il faut que je baise.

\- Draco tu es tout le temps stressé !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Blaise. Prend toi un plan cul régulier et établissez des règles.

\- Ahahaha laisse moi rire Blaise est encore plus dans la mouise que moi. Son meilleur plan lui à fait une déclaration d'amour !

\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi il ne se met pas en couple avec elle si c'est la meilleure.

\- Parce qu'elle est mariée et qu'elle a un gosse.

\- Ah oui, ce genre de détail inquiétant. Tu veux aller où ce soir ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes !?

\- Ça dépend de l'endroit ou tu comptes me trainer.

\- The Gryffindor ?

\- Tu sais que la clientèle à changé dans ce bar ?

\- Changé comment ?

\- Ben c'est devenu un nid d'hétéro, il doit encore rester quelque bi-curieux mais c'est fini la période village people.

\- Mais les hétéros c'est ton dada non ? Et regarde moi, je suis tellement irrésistible que j'en lèverais bien un, juste pour qu'il teste.

\- Tu es affreux quand tu parles comme ça. Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui fait rester les gens et les motive à faire du mauvais café.

\- I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream !

 _Pansy à raison. Je pourrai être l'homme idéal. Je suis bon cuisinier, j'ai un travail formidable, mon appartement est super et je n'ai aucun problème avec ma sexualité. Là où ça coince, c'est clairement au niveau de mes partenaires. Aucun n'est à la hauteur, ils sont tous comme des petits chiens à me lécher les pieds._

 _Je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour les ramasser et les laisser me lécher le visage. J'ai pourtant essayé, j'ai fais des efforts. Je me suis mis en couple et ça à duré un an. C'était presque bien, jusqu'à ce que je le trompe et devinez ce qu'il m'a dit ! « C'est pas grave Draco, je t'aime quand même, tu peux aller voir ailleurs du moment que tu n'aimes que moi. » C'est quelle genre de façon de faire. Si ça avait été moi j'aurais piqué une crise monumentale._

 _Mais il faut croire que quand on m'aime on est prés à toutes les folies pour me garder. Comme si on ne voulait pas me froisser, ou me tenir tête. Voilà aucun d'eux ne veut me crier dessus, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne veut que je leur crie dessus._

 _Tous des mauviettes. Alors plutôt que de leur faire miroiter un espoir inutile, autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Pas de lendemain, juste une nuit, pas de deuxième fois. Tout le monde est content. Enfin moi je le suis en tout cas. Pourquoi je me priverais. Je suis beau, intelligent, doué au pieu, une perle rare, alors je suis clément, je fais profiter les gens de mon corps de rêve. Tout le monde devrait y trouver son compte non ?_

 _Ah pourquoi les hommes sont-ils tous si compliquer ?_

OOOo

 _Bon. Peut-être que le The Gryffindor n'était pas une bonne idée. Encore une fois Pansy avait raison et ça commence à devenir une habitude vraiment énervante chez elle. Le bar est remplit de couple, et les hommes célibataires reluques les femmes célibataires. Par Salazar je vais rentrer bredouille ce soir je le sens._

 _Heureusement que Pansy s'amuse, parce que sinon je serais en train d'essayer de me pendre au dessus de cette table moche qui nous sert de…table. Déjà qu'à la base je n'étais pas fan des couleurs rouge et or du bar, il fallait en plus que la clientèle se mette à devenir rasoir. Reste zen Draco, disons que je tente de choper le grand brun là bas et si ça ne marche pas je file au Slytherins, j'ingurgite mon poids en alcool et je tente un plan à trois. Oh super plan, super excitant, super alléchant. Bon ou est Pansy que je fasse part de mon idée royale ? Ah la voilà qui court vers moi avec un sourire de chat perché. Ce n'est plus un sourire ça, le Joker l'a défigurée !_

\- Draco ! Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombée !

\- Non je ne devinerai pas, alors abrège !

\- L'homme de ta vie est dans ce bar ! Il vient de nous inviter à sa table…enfin pas lui mais son pote Ron, mais ça reviens au même ! Viens !

 _Je réponds quoi à ça ? L'homme de ma vie ! Il n'existe pas d'homme de ma vie, je suis mon propre homme de ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de…_

 _Oh mon dieu ! C'est l'homme de ma vie. Là juste à coté de ce roux qui sourit un peu trop lui aussi. Mazette c'est Harry-baise-moi-Potter ! Il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Incroyablement beau…_

 _Je vois ce que vous pensez, vous êtes en train de vous dire « Mais Draco je ne comprends pas, tu viens de dire que tu étais très bien tout seul, pas de plan drague foireux, pas de couple, célibataire est libre comme l'air, c'est le pied. Alors pourquoi baves-tu devant cet Harry Potter ? »_

 _Pourquoi ?! Et bien parce que Potter c'est le saint Graal, le joyau de la couronne, l'Excalibur, le triangle des Bermudes, la cité inca, la constellation d'Orion._

 _Je vous ai perdue ? Laissez moi tout remettre dans le contexte. J'ai rencontré Harry Potter lors d'une des nombreuses réunions d'édition qu'organise parfois certaine maison. Il est éditeur et je suis rédacteur en chef pour le DQ magasine, un magasine pour homme qui à vraiment la côte. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je ne vais pas dire qu'il m'a tapé dans l'œil mais c'était presque ça._

 _Alors j'ai voulue me présenter, en employant le plus charmant des tons, avec ma grâce et ma courtoisie légendaire et vous savez ce qu'à fait ce stupide-sublime Potter ? Il m'a dit « Ah bonsoir » et puis il est repartit vers une plantureuse brune aux dents trop avancée qui l'a enlacé plus vite que je ne lace mes propres lacets. Il m'a littéralement ignoré._

 _Bon ça arrive que des gens m'ignore, certains sont aveugle d'autre idiot je leur pardonne. Mais Potter n'est ni aveugle, ni idiot. Soit, il porte des lunettes mais il voit très bien avec, sinon il est brillant, doué dans ce qu'il fait, il à ce petit ton autoritaire qui fait craquer presque tout le monde. Il est toujours souriant, toujours polis, toujours aimable et prêt à aider n'importe qui. N'importe qui, sauf moi._

 _On va dire que plutôt que de rester sur un échec, j'ai voulue retenter l'expérience des présentations. Mais je suis tellement intelligent (vous la tenez l'ironie là ?) que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être insultant. Et vous savez ce qu'il à fait ?! Et bien il m'a répondu du tac au tac, cinglant, sarcastique, une répartie du tonnerre. J'ai fais la même chose et c'est devenu notre petit truc à nous. Oui je tente de créer quelque chose entre nous ! Je me contente de ce que j'ai, ne me jugez pas !_

 _Voilà ou on en était. Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour croire que c'est l'homme de ma vie ? Non bien sûr que non._

 _Alors j'ajouterais ceci : Potter est beau, il à tout ce que j'aime chez un homme. Un visage harmonieux, une mâchoire carré, des lèvres pleines et rouges, un teint hâlé, légèrement musclé, ce n'est pas une montagne mais on voit qu'il s'entretient. Un style vestimentaire charmant, il n'est pas classe mais il sait se mettre en valeur, ses cheveux noirs ne sont jamais coiffés et ça le rend irrésistible. Et le clou du spectacle, ses yeux. Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous pouviez voir ses yeux ! Deux émeraudes, deux orbes bénis par la fée verte pour en faire des lacs d'absinthe, le plus beau vert du monde, incroyablement brillant, limpide, envoutant. A croire que Raspoutine y a mis tout ses démons. Cet homme est la perfection incarné à mes yeux, même sa petite cicatrice sur son front et le défaut parfait pour rehausser sa beauté._

 _Je m'emporte je sais, mais c'est tellement rare que je pense ça de quelqu'un, à bien y réfléchir Potter est la seule personne qui me fait cet effet._

 _Donc, quand Pansy dit que c'est l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux pas la contredire. Si j'avais Potter dans ma vie je me ferais nonne juste pour être sur de ne jamais le tromper. Même si je suis intimement persuadé qu'après lui le reste du monde n'aurait plus aucune saveur. Du coup, l'homme de ma vie est intouchable. Il est, et il restera un fantasme. Parce que de un il est hétéro et de deux…la raison une est assez mortifiante pour ne pas avoir à rajouter une deuxième raison vous ne pensez pas ?_

 _Il me sourit. Je peux mourir maintenant. Non, attendez petit Jésus, laissez moi profiter de cette soirée encore un peu. Tant pis pour le plan à trois, je vais me contenter de fantasmer sur cette créature de rêve._

\- Tiens Bonsoir Potter, je croyais que tu étais une espèce diurne ? Tu risques la crise cardiaque en te couchant tard.

\- Bonsoir Malfoy, je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé mais tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour la tienne. Sortir de ton vivarium et c'est la mort assuré pour un petit serpent comme toi.

 _Bam ! Regardez le, il n'a même pas besoin de le dire méchamment. Parfait je vous dis._

\- Si je croque une souris comme toi je ne risque pas de m'éteindre de sitôt.

\- Si tu me croques Malfoy, je trouverais une autre façon de t'éteindre.

\- Ce sont des avances Potter ? Si c'est le cas te croquer serait la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit.

-Je suis curieux de voir ça.

 _Ah, bien sûr qu'il est curieux…Pardon ? Il est curieux ? On peut rembobiner ?! C'est passé trop vite. Est-ce qu'il rougit là. Mon dieu oui, il rougit ! Vite un verre ! Non deux plutôt ! Pansy aide moi au lieu de draguer ce rouquin. Pansy ! Mes yeux sont en mode « alerte rouge » ! Cette idiote le fait exprès. Garde ton calme Draco, tu peux gérer cette situation. Oh il boit son verre rapidement. Et il commande rapidement. Est-ce que cette serveuse vient de lui caresser la joue ? Est-ce que ce mec derrière est en train de le reluquer ?! Okay il faut que je sorte Potter d'ici. Des gens avec de très mauvaise intention risqueraient de s'en prendre à lui._

 _Je serais un saint, je vais le protéger._

\- Oh voyez-vous ça ? On est fatigué de toujours manger à la même table ? Les femmes ne sont plus aussi savoureuse alors on se jette sur un autre terrain.

\- Qui a dit que je ne mangeais qu'à une seule table ?

 _Oui c'est vrai ça qu'il l'a dit ? Je me suis convaincu tout seul. Mais c'est dangereux. Il me chauffe non ? Harry Potter me fait du rentre dedans et son pote ne dit rien. Harry-parfait-Potter me drague ! Oh regardez qui voilà, mon troisième verre qui tombe à pic._

\- J'ai une table chez moi Potter.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Elle est comment ?

\- Ouverte à toutes les bouches.

\- Même les plus indécises ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux manger maintenant ?

\- Oui je le sais.

\- Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- Mhh. C'est blond, c'est grand. Ça à l'air vraiment délicieux. Le genre de plat qu'on à envie de déguster toute la nuit. Ta table est occupée ce soir ?

\- Non, je peux t'inviter à diner sans problème.

\- Parfait j'ai une faim de loup.

 _Il se passe quoi là ?! Que quelqu'un m'explique ! C'est une caméra caché, il va se lever et exploser de rire en me traitant de parfait idiot. Et Pansy se tournera vers moi en riant aussi parce que c'est elle qui à tout manigancée. Il se lève ! Voilà c'est maintenant que le présentateur télé sort de dessous la table et crie « Vous avez été piégé ahaha formidable ! Vous venez de gagner ces deux tickets pour Disneyland Paris ! ». Pas de présentateur, pas de caméra. Pansy qui rit avec le roux, le roux qui salue Harry d'un petit geste de la main en mode « Okay mec à demain. » Et Pansy qui me fait un clin d'œil qui signifie « Bien joué beau gosse. » Oui je lis dans sa tête._

 _Impossible d'empêcher mes pieds d'avancer, impossible de m'empêcher de le suivre. Impossible de m'empêcher de payer sa consommation et la mienne. Impossible de résister, je me suis fait avoir. A quoi ça sert de faire des règles si il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les briser. Ça ne sera pas de ma faute donc, mais celle de Potter. Oui voilà, c'est Potter et sa main sur ma cuisse dans le taxi. C'est toujours Potter et sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est toujours Potter et ma main sous son haut. Fais-toi une raison Draco, tu le veux._

 _Qu'est ce que tu lui dis là ? Arrête de parler, agis ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il à autant de vêtement ! Ouah sa peau est chaude, non brûlante même. Est-ce que je suis aussi chaud ?_

\- Putain Malfoy depuis le temps que j'ai envie de toi !

 _Ouoh révélation ! Potter à envie de moi !_

\- Appelle-moi Draco, Harry !

 _Oui murmure mon prénom ! Embrasse-moi ! Oh oui lèche moi ici, ah merde c'est bon. Non ce n'est pas bon, c'est merveilleux. C'est pas une langue, c'est la précision personnifié. A quel point est-il doué ?! Il est méga doué, qui lui a apprit à lécher comme ça. Ah, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y pense, impossible de ne pas y penser. C'est mortellement délicieux._

 _Ou est sa bouche ? Elle est partout je crois. Je sais plus. Est-ce que ce sont ses mains. Oh c'est un échec Draco ! Tous les autres mecs seront totalement nul après ça. Regardez-moi ce corps. C'est lui l'Apollon, l'Adonis, Cupidon, Narcisse, Arés. Il fait la guerre à mon corps et je suis en train de perdre. J'accepte la défaite, d'accord. Je signe l'armistice, la reddition, j'abdique, je capitule._

 _Sa peau est douce, sucrée. Il transpire, il est délicieux est ce que c'est possible d'être aussi délicieux. J'ai l'impression que ma langue ne veut pas quitter sa peau, elle vit sa vie sur son épiderme. Elle a décidée de planter sa tente ici et d'y mourir. D'accord, ça aussi je lui donne ! Ma langue et mes mains et mon corps et mes lèvres. Prend tout Harry. Donne-moi tout aussi. Je parle, je murmure, je dis des choses totalement incohérente._

 _Oh mon dieu tout est bon en lui. Non c'est bon d'être en lui. Non c'est lui qui est bon. Je ne sais plus. Et ses yeux, toujours ouvert, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je n'y arrive pas non plus. Voilà ses lèvres qui s'écartent, il gémit et c'est la meilleure musique que je n'ai jamais entendue. Adieu Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Saint Saens, Ravel et Prokofiev. Bonjour Potter et ses soupirs, ses râles, ses « oui ! Encore ! Draco c'est bon ! » Ses gémissements, ses cris. Laissez-moi enregistrer ça, je veux les réécouter plus tard. Je veux qu'il me les chante toutes les nuits. Je vais être incapable de me passer de son corps, je n'y arriverais pas. Je suis là ou j'aurais toujours dû être. C'est ma place, en lui, avec lui. Contre lui._

 _Oh Potter tu es un sorcier. Demain je te ferais du café._

 _OooO_

 _Mhh douce odeur de pin, oreiller moelleux, draps chaud, lit vide...Lit vide ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'était un rêve ?! Non ! Quoi ?! Impossible !_

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre capote dans la poubelle. Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai fais la bête à deux dos avec Harry Potter. Je l'ai fait et c'était incroyable, époustouflant, inimaginable. On était en totale symbiose, réunis par le destin et le sexe ! Je vais dire à Pansy qu'elle à raison c'est mille fois meilleur quand on est amoureux !_

 _Non ce n'est pas un raccourcit ! Je ne vais pas me mentir, j'aime Potter depuis la première fois. Il fallait juste que je le certifie à coup de hanche. Je l'ai bien certifié…alors pourquoi mon appartement est vide ?_

 _Je sais ! Potter dans son immense bonté est allé chercher des croissants. Parce que c'est un amour. Je vais l'attendre en faisant du café, parce que je suis un hôte formidable._

 _Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de pitoyable si je dis que j'attends depuis deux heures maintenant. Il a dut se perdre en chemin, il ne connait pas le code. Quel idiot je fais, j'aurai du le lui noter. Ou il aurait pu me le demander._

 _Ou alors Potter dans son infini bonté à était le seul être à respecter la règle : On ne reste pas chez Draco Malfoy au-delà de 9h du matin. Parfait. C'est parfait. Il est vraiment formidable n'est ce pas ? Non je ne suis pas en train de pleurer, j'ai juste plein de poussière dans les yeux. Il faut que je les enlève. En pleurant oui. Je vous ais dit de ne pas me juger._

 _Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand un mortel tombe amoureux d'un dieu grec, soit il meurt d'une mort idiote, soit le dieu en question repart en olympe. Potter est repartie dans son panthéon et moi je vais me noyer dans le café. C'est une mort assez idiote je trouve._

 _Pansy me regarde avec des yeux tristes. Pourquoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Si elle ouvre la bouche je lui enfonce son muffin à l'intérieur._

\- Il est partit ?

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans cet appart Pansy ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit partit…Alors Potter c'est ce genre de mec.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « ce genre de mec » ?

\- Ben tu sais comme toi. Qui baise et qui se tire ?

\- Potter n'est pas ce genre de mec. Il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Draco il s'est tiré, sans laisser de mot, ni de numéro. Il a fait exactement ce que tu attendais. Un plan d'un soir.

\- Oui une explication logique et je la trouverai.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas…

\- Je n'écoute pas les gens qui dénigrent l'homme de ma vie.

\- Oui ben tu le fais entrer d'une drôle de manière, l'homme, dans ta vie.

 _Deux semaines sans nouvelle de Potter. Maudite Pansy et sa faculté à zapper le moral. Maudit Potter et sa faculté à briser le cœur des gens. C'est lui le cauchemar déguisé en rêve. Il fait de l'œil à toutes les filles et les pièges dans ses filets, puis il fait du gringue à tous les mecs et les pièges entre ses cuisses. Ses cuisses parfaites._

 _Exactement comme je l'avais prédit, le reste du monde à perdue de sa saveur. Je soupire comme un enfant malheureux. Parce que je suis malheureux. Tous les hommes sont moches, hideux, repoussant, même ce type dans cette vitrine…Ah merde c'est moi ce type._

 _Où es tu Potter. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'appelles pas ? Je t'aime. Je vais attendre encore une semaine et après je me pointerais à son boulot et je hurlerais comme un hystérique que c'est une enflure de première. Puis je me trancherai sûrement les veines pour attiser son syndrome du super héros, afin qu'il me porte dans ses bras et qu'il me demande en mariage._

 _N'y a-t-il donc aucun joli garçon à se mettre sous la dent. Tiens un comme ce gars qui vient de sortir de cette bijouterie en compagnie d'un roux. C'est fou comme il ressemble à Potter. Et le roux à coté ce n'est pas le fameux Ron. S'en est un autre. Pause…Potter, bijouterie, rouquin beau gosse. BIJOUTERIE !_

 _C'est le scénario de l'horreur. Pansy avait raison ! Il est en couple et il s'est juste servit de moi. Il s'est totalement foutu de ma gueule. Je vais le tuer maintenant ! Je le tue, puis je me tue et personne ne le touchera plus jamais !_

\- Bonjour Potter !

 _C'est quoi ce regard. De la méfiance ?! Il est méfiant ! Oh il à peur que je te dise à son petit ami la folle nuit qu'on a passé. Je vais me priver ? Non je ne crois pas._

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Bill Weasley.

\- Enchanté je suis Draco Malfoy. Ce bijou c'est pour votre petit ami ?

\- Ah oui c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

\- C'est charmant d'offrir un cadeau à une personne qui vous fait cocu en beauté.

 _Bien joué Malfoy, ahaha leurs têtes. Ils sont en train de fondre sur place._

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez sur Fleur !?

\- Mo,i rien je dis juste que…Fleur ? Qui est Fleur ?

 _C'est quoi ce sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Il se passe quoi ? Cerveau répond moi._

\- Ce n'est pas Harry votre petit ami ?!

 _C'est moi qui me décompose. Je sens mon visage fondre._

\- Harry tu as de drôle de fréquentation. Si il s'avère que cet homme à posé les mains sur Fleur, ce dont je doute, mais sait-on jamais, je lui pète la figure.

 _Okay Draco maintenant tu pars en courant. Maintenant. Bon profite encore un peu de la vue de Potter et après tu pars._

\- C'est bon Bill, je gère ça. On se retrouve chez tes parents.

\- Bien.

 _Me voilà seul avec Potter…Seul et c'est quoi ça ? De la colère ? De la déception ? De la tristesse ?_

\- A quoi tu joues exactement Malfoy ?

\- A quoi je joue ? C'est la meilleure ?! On couche ensemble, on passe une nuit formidable ! Et tu te tires comme un voleur le lendemain ! Et c'est moi qui joue ! J'étais prêt à te faire du café ! Tu ne sais même pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment.

\- Mais…c'est toi qui m'as dit de partir.

 _Pardon… ? A quel moment j'aurais dit une chose aussi débile._

\- Impossible.

\- Si. Quand on est entré dans ton appartement. Tu as dit précisément « Juste une nuit Potter, demain tu te tires ».

 _Horreur et damnation ! J'ai dit ça à la seule personne à qui il ne fallait pas le dire. Je suis un échec sur pattes, je le sais à présent. Le couvent n'attend que moi._

\- Tu ne l'as pas mal pris ?

\- Si.

\- Mais tu es resté quand même. Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit non. J'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps. Je n'allais pas passer à coté d'une nuit. Tant pis si ce n'est pas toute la vie. Une nuit ça me va.

\- Ça ne m'a va pas à moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis que ça ne me convient pas ! J'aurais jamais du de dire de partir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu restes pour le petit déjeuner. Je veux que tu restes toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, ou de la mienne. Je veux que tu sois à moi Potter.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que je dis à tous les autres mecs. Mais tu n'es pas tous les autres mecs. Tu es…merde. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Harry !

\- T'as décidé ça tout seul.

\- Oui.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu briser mon couple avec Bill.

\- Il était déjà brisé dés l'instant ou tu as couché avec moi. Je ferais la même chose avec tous tes autres mecs.

\- Même si il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- Même si il ne s'est rien passé oui. Je n'accepterais pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi auprès de toi.

\- Bon sang Malfoy, tu es tellement égoïste. Egocentrique. Nombriliste. Un vrai gamin.

\- Tous ces compliments Potter…C'est beaucoup trop pour mon petit cœur.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Inutile de me le demander je peux le faire tout seul.

 _Harry-parfait-sublime-Potter embrasse comme un dieu. Je le savais mais je voulais le préciser encore une fois. Ce sourire qu'il me fait, c'est renversant, je suis renversé, je vais rester au sol et le laisser me piétiner, ou me ramasser comme un chiot et ensuite je lécherais son visage. Ai-je l'air pathétique ? Peut-être bien mais si Potter aime ça, alors tant pis. Je serais la nonne de Potter-le tout-puissant._

\- Appelle-moi Draco.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je n'aime que le thé.

 _Parfait, je connais un très bon vendeur de thé, il possède les meilleurs thés du monde._

 **FIN**


End file.
